eternity
by XxXYaoiFanGirl4lifeXxX
Summary: This is a story based on the time Axel and roxas spent together , how they began  rated T cause some of this will have cursing   BOY x BOY content in this , or as i would call it YAOI ! please R&R


**yay ! my first ever akuroku story :) i am so pumped ! i have a few things to say befor i'm starting it , 1) i know i suck at spelling and grammer , no need to tell me . 2) i'm not that good at writing yaoi , but i'm good at thinking of it XD so this may make no sense ! 3) ok , well there is no three , i just think it not good enough without a 3 XD lol ... anyways on to some stuff all of you people need to know but already do which to me makes no sense lol , i dont own KH , axel , roxas , lea , sore , orgy 13/14 , and pretty much anycharacter in this XD **

**please R&R and enjoy :)**

**chapter 1 :** the day it all began

_i remember the good old days , when we didnt give a shit about what other people thought , the days when we were in love , i miss those days , those perfect memories i will always charish in my heart , forever ..._

(Axel POV)

Why me , huh ! why was i the one who has to watch the new guy . I was walking down to the metting room , what ever its called , and i saw this boy , blond hair , blue eyes , but when you look in his eyes they look sad , but lost ...

I was in a daze ... He turned head so we both were in eye contact , I blushed and quickly looked away . All of a sudden Xemnas poped up infront of him and moved him along . Seeing Mansex pop up made me remember about the meeting .

I sat in my seat and looked up , thinking about that kid , I cant get those eyes out of my head . The doors opened , and Xemnas walked in with a short figure in a organization cloke , It got quiet as Xemnas started to talk .

"good afternoon everyone , as you all know , our newest member had arrived , Try not to kill him , ok , AXEL !" Xemnas said looking straight at me "I THOUGHT I SAID SORRY FOR THE OTHER FIVE MEMBERS ALREADY !" I turned away , but kept my eyes on the new guy."ok roxas , show your self to everyone " i watched carefuly as the new member took off his hood , only to revile it was the boy from eariler . I perked up a bit as i staired at the boy .

~LATER~

"ok so mansex told me to look after you , my name is axel , 8th member of this organization , if you want to call it that , all we ever do is sit around waiting for shit to happen ... " i kept talking , but he didnt hear a word i said ... at least , i think he didnt .

so like i always do , i asked . " HEY ! KID , are you listening to me!" i screamed looking at him , "roxas ..." he said looking down "what?" i said looking puzzled" my name is roxas , not kid"he looked up at me wit a sharp look . I smiled " so you were listening" I laughed and strated walking "I WOULD KEEP UP IS I WERE YOU KID!"

(roxas POV)

He was a total jerk , i though i told him my name wasnt kid ! "where are we going" I asked glaring at him from behind. "WE are going to my little get away" I didnt know what he ment but little get away , was he going to kill me , was he going to leave me someplace and leave me to die , eather way i dont have a good feeling.

"Here we are !" he said standing in front of this giant building . I looked up , it was so tall . "come on , lets go" he started walking in the building , I started fallowing , haveing now clue where he was talking me ...

We got to the top of the tower and out to this balcany , Axel sat on the edge and pulled out two icecreams , "come on , sit down" he smiled and looked away .

I sat down next to him as he passed me some icecream "why did you bring me here ?" i asked looking at the beautiful red and orange sunset.

"I just wanted to show you this , i like coming here when i'm unset , so when i just want to get away . But after a while , i got board being by my self , so i thought i would bring you here." For the first time today , Axel looked normal , he didnt look mean , or scary , or even jerk like .

We sat there , just looking at the sunset ... "I ... I dont remeber anything from my Past..." I said staring at the sunset , Axel turned to me , but i continued " I dont know how i came here , nor do i remeber who i am , All i know is my name ... Roxas ... But sitting here with you , makes me feel like i knew you forever ... " I turned to axel and smiled , he smiled back and we both turned back to the sunset , That was out begining ...

**i hope u like it :) i know its not as good as u would think , but like i said , i'm not a very good yaoi writer ..**


End file.
